Star Trek: The New Beginning Part 1
by Captain Insane
Summary: This is really cool.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these things.

****

The New Beginning

Part 1

LoMar: Sir, incoming message from Admiral Janeway.

Janeway: Captain, for your first mission you will meet with the USS Kitomer in the Tezle system where she has detected some anomalous readings on the planet surface. There are severe plasma storms in the atmosphere and her shields aren't strong enough, and there are reports of Romulans in the area so be on the look out. Janeway out.

Brex: Well this should be exciting.

Jillian: Cool it Brex.

Travis: Helm set course for the Tezle system, warp 7. Engage.

__

Time passes

LoMar: Arriving in the Tezle system sir. Captain Yi of the Kitomer is hailing us.

Travis: On screen.

Yi: Captain, I presume the admiral has told you of our situation. The Kitomer is going to patrol the area for any Romulan activity. You have your orders. Yi out.

Travis: Helm, enter standard orbit, and Mr. Sanchez, start scanning as soon as we do.

LoMar: Entering standard orbit sir.

Sanchez: Sir, I can't get a clear reading the plasma storms are interfering with our scans. We need to get lower. 

Travis: Helm, enter low orbit.

LoMar: Aye captain. Entering low orbit.

Jillian: Miguel?

Sanchez: I still can't get anything. We need to get below the storms in order to get a clear reading.

Travis: Helm, try and get below the storms.

LoMar: Sir, it's going to be tricky, but I think I can do it.

Felix: Sir, if one of those plasma strands hit us, our shields will be severely damaged.

Travis: I know the risk.

__

Some time passes

Travis: Helm, status. 

LoMar: We're half way through.

Miguel: Sir! Sensors are picking up a Romulan Warbird about 40 kilometers to our right.

Jillian: What are they doing here.

LoMar: Sir, we're clear of the storms and in visual range of the surface.

Travis: All stop. On screen.

__

Picture of a military facility.

Travis: What do you make of it commander.

Jillian: I'm not sure.

Felix: Captain that's a military compound.

Brex: Sir, I think we should leave now.

Travis: Why?

Miguel: Because they've detected us and they've sent 5 warbirds after us.

Travis: Helm, get us out of here.

LoMar: Yes sir.

Travis: Contact the Kitomer and tell them to get out of here.

Jillian: Why didn't the Kitomer detect that Warbird.

Felix: Probably because it wa-

__

Sound of alarm and explosions.

Travis: REPORT!!!

LoMar: a strand has hit us.

Felix: Shields down to 67%.

__

Sound of more explosions.

Felix: The Romulans are firing on us.

LoMar: We've cleared the planets atmosphere.

Travis: Set course for the asteriod belt maximum warp. Engage.

__

Ship goes into warp

Sanchez: Sir they're in pursuit.

Travis give me manual control.

Jillian: Captain they're right behind us.

Travis: full speed ahead.

LoMar: Sir we're going to crash into that asteroid.

Travis: Exactly. This is called the Travis Maneuver. 

__

Ship turns upward and warbird crashes.

Travis: 1 down 4 to go.

Miguel: Sir, a shockwave is headed our way.

Travis: I see an opening ahead. I'm gonna hide the ship in there.

__

Ship flies into asteroid.

Travis: Where are we.

Brex: Inside the asteroid I guess.

Felix: This is no asteroid.

__

Picture of a very large facility.

Felix: Sir the warbirds have been destroyed.

Jillian: Miguel scan the compound.

Travis: Hey, I'm supposed to say that.

Miguel: Sir this facility is making some sort of chemical that changes a person's physical form.

Felix: Sir the station is powering up its weapons.

Travis: Red alert shields up. Felix destroy the defenses. Miguel keep scanning the facility. LoMar, plot a course out of here and when I give the order get us out of here. Felix after the defenses are destroyed target their main reactor and fire 2 quantum torpedoes and LoMar after we get out set course for Starbase 12. Jillian, when we go into warp contact Janeway and inform here of our progress. Every one got that.

All: yup.

Miguel: Sir, I've gotten all I can gather.

Felix: The defenses have been destroyed. Firing quantum torpedoes. 

LoMar: Leaving the facility at high impulse.

Felix: The doors are closing.

LoMar: We're clear. Setting course for Starbase.

Miguel: Sir, the station is collapsing.

Travis: Engage at maximum warp.

Jillian: Informing Janeway.

LoMar: Sir warp engines not responding.

Miguel: Sir ten warbirds are coming to investigate.

Brex: We're doomed.

To be continued

------------------------------------

More to come. Keep reading J J J J J .

And please review.


End file.
